


Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Anal Sex, Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “No puedes realmente estar feliz por tan poca cosa, Chii. No puedes estar feliz porque nos encontramos a escondidas cuando puedo liberarme y luego volvemos a nuestras respetivas casas.” dijo, con amargura.“Pero lo estoy. Y si no lo estoy contigo, ¿con quién debería estarlo?”“Con alguien con quien quieres pasar todo tu tiempo. Con alguien con quien te gustaría vivir. Con alguien que quieres. Y... y que quiera a ti.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto

**Kizuita no anata ga konna ni mune no naka ni iru koto**

**(Me di cuenta de cómo estás en mi corazón)**

Yuya estaba tumbado en la cama, la cara apoyada contra una mano, ocupado a mirar al menor en aire absorto.

Le gustaba mirar a Chinen.

No sabía explicar exactamente _qué_ le gustara, pero se encontraba más y más a menudo a mirarle, casi sin darse cuenta de haber empezado.

Extendió un brazo para rozarle la piel desnuda del pecho y le sonrió.

“¿Qué tienes de sonreír?” preguntó el menor, al levantar una ceja.

Takaki se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de acariciarle.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó hacia la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, al coger el paquete de cigarrillos, tomando uno y encendiéndolo.

Takaki suspiró y se le acercó en aire de reproche.

“No deberías humar, y lo sabes.” le dijo, en tono llano. Era al menos la centésima vez que se lo repetía, y era al menos la centésima vez que Chinen le ignoraba.

“Estamos encerrados en una jodida habitación de hotel en el piso once, con las cortinas cerradas, y sólo estamos tú y yo. Dudo que alguien pueda verme humar, Yuuyan.” contestó, amargo, y luego sonrió. Dejó deslizar la sábana bajo la cintura y hasta los pies, al descubrirse las piernas. “Quizás eres tú que deberías dejar de humar. O, al menos, de utilizarme como cenicero.” añadió, al indicar las quemaduras dispersas por sus muslos.

Yuya sonrojó, al pasar los dedos en los contornos de las cicatrices.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, como si en realidad no lo lamentara mucho. “Pero me lo dejaste hacer, ¿no?”

Chinen se mordió un labio, al sacudir la cabeza, y luego se sentó, montó a horcajadas de sus caderas y le metió las manos en los hombros.

“¿No es por esto que estás conmigo, ahora?” murmuró, al bajarse y al besarle el cuello. “¿No es porque te dejo hacer cosas semejantes que estás aquí conmigo y no a casa con tu novio?” preguntó, y el mayor suspiró.

“No hables de Hikaru. Lo sabes qué no me gusta.” le reprochó, al tratar de alejarle de sí, pero el menor resistió.

“Vamos, Yuuyan... sabes qué sólo me burlo un poco de ti.” le dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Llevó la boca al pecho del hombre, al lamerlo suavemente y al besarlo de manera lasciva, sin tener éxito de suscitar reacciones.

“No quiero, Yuri. De verdad.” protestó débilmente, pero no pudo aguantar un gemido cuando Yuri llevó la lengua a su sexo.

“Vamos... ¿reservaste esta habitación sólo para quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada? Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría quedado en casa.” le provocó, retomándole en boca y empezando a succionar débilmente, sin que le tomara mucho para hacerle excitar.

Volvió encima a él, con una mirada alusiva, y dejó que el mayor le penetrara con un empujón firme.

Aguantó un gemido de dolor y le hizo mover pronto, consciente que la molestia inicial iba a pasar pronto.

Estaba acostumbrado ya.

Hacía casi seis meses que seguía delante de esa manera.

Se encontraban cuando podían, Yuya le contaba unas historias a Hikaru para justificar su ausencia, y se encerraban en ese mundo que sólo pertenecía a ellos, donde podían hacer todo lo que querían.

Donde Chinen le habría dado a Yuya todo lo que pedía, porque más allá de la apariencia audaz, estaba consciente del hecho que nunca habría sido capaz de negarle nada.

El mayor se movió rápidamente dentro de él, al apretarle las caderas, al arañarlas, siempre con los ojos bien abiertos, y le hizo señal de tocarse, porque no iba a hacerlo él.

Y Yuri le sonrió, malicioso, al bajar la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Empezó a mover la mano en su erección, rápidamente, tratando de mantener el mismo ritmo de la erección de Takaki dentro de su cuerpo.

Le gustaba cuando le miraba de esa manera, excitado, como si sólo mirándole pudiera llegar al límite.

Chinen acentuó el movimiento de la muñeca y de la mano y se concentró en su placer y en el espectáculo que le estaba dando al mayor, pero no pudo aguantarse mucho tiempo antes de correrse en su propia mano con un gemido más alto que los otros.

Y para Yuya esto pareció ser suficiente, porque alcanzó a su vez el orgasmo después de unos empujones más dentro de él, un grito sufocado y las manos que se apretaban aún más en sus caderas.

Chinen se le desmayó de un lado, con una sonrisa gratificada, al echarle el paquete de cigarrillos antes que el mayor tuviera que pedírselo.

Yuya suspiró, encendió uno y se sentó cómodamente contra el respaldo de la cama, haciéndole señal al menor para que se le apoyara contra el pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, absortos, antes que Takaki volviera a trazar con los dedos el contorno de las quemaduras en las piernas de Chinen.

“¿Duelen?” le preguntó, como improvisamente preocupado.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, en aire distraído.

“No mucho. Te acostumbras rápido.” respondió. De reojo le vio sonreír, antes de volver a hablar.

“O quizás en realidad te gusta, ¿no, Chii?” preguntó, alusivo. “Yamada nunca te hizo algo así, ¿verdad?” añadió luego, en tono menos divertido.

Chinen frunció el entrecejo, sin responder.

Entendía, al final, lo que entendía Yuya al decir que no quería hablar de Hikaru.

Aunque sus situaciones fueran diferentes, aunque él llevara mucho tiempo sin estar junto a Ryosuke, no le gustaba que el mayor le mencionara.

Ignorando su pregunta, y consciente del hecho que Yuya conocía muy bien la respuesta, le hizo deslizar abajo hasta que fue completamente tumbado, y se le acurrucó contra.

“¿Podemos dormir así, Yuuyan?” preguntó en un murmurio, mientras el mayor se echaba a reír.

“Claro que podemos.” respondió, en un tono más suave de lo a que estaba acostumbrado Chinen.

Se apretó más contra de él, al inspirar el olor de su piel, al regodearse en eso.

Era algo que adoraba.

“¿Cuándo tienes que ir mañana?” dijo, como si no tuviera realmente ganas de hacerle esa pregunta.

“No le he dicho a Hikaru cuando iba a volver de Osaka. Pues, en teoría, puedo volver cuando quiero.” fue la respuesta del mayor, que había empezado distraídamente a acariciarle el pelo.

Yuri se mordió un labio, respiró hondo y se obligó a hacer la pregunta siguiente.

“Podrías venir a mí.” dijo rápidamente, al sonrojar. “Quiero decir, a mi casa.” especificó. “Lo sé qué te diviertes a jugar al amante e venir en hotel, pero no hay necesidad. Y dado que puedes decirle a Hikaru que todavía estás fuera, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?” terminó, al hablar demasiado rápidamente.

Yuya levantó una ceja, extrañado por su comportamiento, pero no le hizo preguntas.

“No tengo un cambio de ropa, Chii.” le hizo notar, al fruncir los labios.

El menor volvió a sentarse, y le miró de un aire que Yuya habría llamado... ¿emocionado?

“Podría ir a comprarte algo, mañana. Un chándal para estar en casa, o algo así.” propuso, en tono práctico.

“Puedo comprarlo yo, no es esto el problema.”

Chinen se mordió un labio y bajó los ojos.

“No, voy a tomártelo yo. Quiero hacerte un regalo.” murmuró, al tomarle la mano y empezando a jugar con sus dedos.

“Pues, vale. Gracias.”

El menor sonrió abiertamente, emocionado, y le cogió más firmemente la muñeca.

“Vas a necesitar también un cepillo, quizás voy a ir al conbini de vuelta a casa. Y una navaja y la crema de afeitar.” añadió, al rozar con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Takaki. “Empiezas a rascar, Yuuyan.”

El mayor rio bajo, al repetir el mismo gesto en la cara de Yuri.

“Así si alguien tuviera que visitar y tuviera que verlos podrías decir que comenzaste a afeitarte.” se burló de él, con una sonrisa.

El menor le alejó la mano, al fingirse irritado.

“Mira, comenzó a crecerme en el mentón. Un poco.” le dijo, al levantar la cara y al indicarse. Al ver que Yuya parecía tener intención de negar, volvió pronto a hablar. “Voy a tomar también un par de zapatillas, así vas a tenerlas la próxima vez que volverás.” siguió, absorto.

Yuya se puso detrás de él, le rodeó con los brazos y le apoyó el mentón en el hombro.

“Puedo utilizar las de los huéspedes, Chii. No tienes que preocuparte.” le murmuró al oído.

“Pero quiero.” le interrumpió pronto el menor, al darse cuenta de haber utilizado un tono muy brusco. “Lo siento, pero… me gustaría si te sintieras en casa. Eso es todo.” le dijo, al sonrojar ligeramente antes de cambiar tema. “¿Qué quieres hacer mañana por la noche?” preguntó, al girarse hacia él con una mirada interrogativa.

“Bueno, podríamos mirar una peli...” empezó a decir, antes de interrumpirse y sacudir la cabeza. “Lo siento. A veces olvido que no te gustan las películas.” se corrigió, con una sonrisa.

“No, está bien si quiere ver una película. No es que las odie, bien... no me desagradan.” se apresuró a desmentirle Yuri, titubeando.

“Oh, ¿verdad?” el tono de Yuya estaba irónico, mientras miraba al chico más y más extrañado. “¿Y qué películas te gustan?”

Chinen entró en pánico.

Levantó los ojos a la televisión, dejada encendida y sin volumen, y la indicó.

“Esos.” dijo, firmemente.

Takaki se salió los ojos y miró fijo la pantalla.

“¿Las películas de guerra, Chii?” preguntó, más que dudoso, mientras el menor asentía vigorosamente.

“Claro. Me gustan, sí. Podríamos ver la con Ninomiya-kun, la de ese director americano... el famoso...” dijo, al pelear en la tentativa de recordar el nombre.

Takaki se echó a reír, echó la cabeza atrás y casi golpeó el respaldo de la cama.

“Clint Eastwood, Chii. Es ‘Cartas desde Iwo Jima’.” le informó, al sacudir la cabeza cuando tuvo sus sospechas confirmadas. “Olvídalo, en serio. No tienes que esforzarte. Podemos también ver un dibujo animado, yo lo prefiero.” le dijo, al acercar la cara para mirarle a los ojos.

El menor suspiró y asintió.

“Vale, un dibujo animado es mejor. ¿Qué quieres ver?” preguntó, dejándose ir entre sus brazos y apoyando al cabeza contra su hombro.

El mayor pareció pensarlo, y luego sonrió.

“Querías ir a ver la cuarta película de Shrek al cine cuando estrenó, ¿verdad? Podríamos alquilar el DVD y verlo.” propuso.

Chinen se puso tenso, se sentó recto y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

“Sí, quería verlo Yuuyan. Para ser exacto, me habías prometido que ibas a llevarme tú, y luego...” empezó a decir, y pronto el mayor le interrumpió, al hacer una mueca.

“¡Ah, me había olvidado!” suspiró, al pasarse una mano en los ojos. “Tuvimos ya esta discusión, Chii. Hikaru me lo pidió y yo le dije que sí. Lo siento, me olvidé de habértelo prometido. Me disculpé ya, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes.” le dijo, en aire de repente irritado.

Yuri levantó una ceja, irónico.

“Claro que te olvidaste. ¿Por qué deberías haberte recordado de haberme hecho una promesa, cuando podías ir con _Hikka_?” le reprochó, sin ahorrar la amargura al nombrar el mayor. “De todas formas, cuando _Hikka_ quiere hacer algo, tú estás allí listo a satisfacer sus deseos, ¿no?”

Takaki se quedó mirándole por un rato, antes de sacudir la cabeza y desplazarse de su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda y suspirando.

“Sabes, Chii, no está necesario que te recuerde yo que eres un niño. Sólo es suficiente que te escuches cuando hablas.” le dijo, en voz neutral.

Odiaba cuando se comportaba de esa manera. Odiaba cuando le recordaba sus errores, cuando mostraba ese estúpido sentido de rivalidad con Hikaru.

Levantó un brazo para apagar la luz, sin intención de seguir con la discusión.

Lo intentaba, en serio.

Estaba allí con él, en ese momento, no con Hikaru.

Se descargaba con él cuando había problemas, era con él que le gustaba pasar su tiempo, con él que se escondía en esas jodidas habitaciones de hotel, cuando no quería ver a nadie, cuando no quería pasar sus días con nadie excepto con Chinen.

Y sentirse echar en la cara las cosas le hería, porque él lo intentaba.

Cerró los ojos, con la intención de dormir y posponer las discusiones al día siguiente, cuando una mano de Yuri se le apoyó en el hombro.

Resopló sonoramente y se giró al tratar de entrever los rasgos del menor en la oscuridad.

Aún así, le pareció de ver lágrimas en su cara.

Fingió de ignorarlas, al saber bien que decirle de no llorar sólo le habría hecho sentir incómodo.

“¿Qué pasa, Chii?” preguntó, al tratar de no ser muy brusco.

“Lo siento, Yuu.” murmuró el menor, al bajar los ojos y al acercarse, dejándose abrazar. “Lo sé qué exagero. Lo sé qué no lo hiciste a propósito y qué sólo te olvidaste. Yo...” suspiró, al cerrar brevemente los ojos. “Sólo debería dejar de pensar que lo que haces siempre sea personal.” terminó, y de su tono Yuya pudo bien darse cuenta de cuanto le costara decir esas palabras.

Estaba confundido por el comportamiento de Chinen, esa noche.

También en la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver su expresión atormentada, los ojos todavía mojados, y el aire vagamente triste en su cara, una tristeza que él n sabía explicarse.

Se acercó a él para volver a tomarle entre los brazos, y le dio un beso suave en la sien.

“Lo sé, Chii. Yo también lo siento para haberme enfadado.” le aseguró, aún no seguro de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al menor.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, en la oscuridad, mientras Chinen había vuelto a tumbarse encima de él. Yuya empezaba a creer que durmiera, cuando le oyó hablar.

“Estoy feliz.” dijo sólo, en tono relajado, sereno, que hizo sonreír al mayor.

“¿Estás feliz?” repitió, casi como no lo creyera. “¿Y por qué?”

Yuri se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirarle.

“Porque estoy contigo. Siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo, Yuuyan.” respondió, con simplicidad.

El mayor hizo una mueca, y se metió a acariciarle distraídamente un brazo.

“No puedes realmente estar feliz por tan poca cosa, Chii. No puedes estar feliz porque nos encontramos a escondidas cuando puedo liberarme y luego volvemos a nuestras respetivas casas.” dijo, con amargura.

Chinen se encogió otra vez de hombros y frunció el entrecejo.

“Pero lo estoy. Y si no lo estoy contigo, ¿con quién debería estarlo?” preguntó, enojado.

Takaki suspiró, y esperó un rato antes de responder, como si no quisiera mucho hacerlo.

“Con alguien con quien quieres pasar todo tu tiempo. Con alguien con quien te gustaría vivir. Con alguien que quieres. Y... y que quiera a ti.”

Miró al menor de reojo.

En la oscuridad no podía ver bien su cara, pero le sentía entre los brazos, sentía su respiración hacerse más pesada, casi estuviera jadeando, y se preguntó que hubiera dicho de equivocado.

“Podrías ser tú.” murmuró luego, en voz apenas oíble.

Yuya se salió los ojos, y le dejó ir como si quemara.

“¿Qué dijiste?”

“Podrías ser tú, Yuya.” repitió Chinen, más firme. “Podrías ser tú la persona con quien quiero estar. Podrías ser tú él con quien quiero vivir. Podrías...” se interrumpió, y suspiró. “Te quiero, Yuya.”

El mayor encendió casi instintivamente la luz para poderle mirar la cara, para poderse asegurar que no estaba bromando.

Estudió su expresión en los mínimos detalles, y la encontró bastante seria de creerle.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué responder, no sabía cómo reaccionar a la declaración repentina. Y vio su cara apagarse más y más a medida que él dejaba pasar tiempo sin decirle nada.

“Chii, yo...” empezó, pero el menor le interrumpió.

“No importa, Yuuyan. ¿Lo tomaste en serio? Es claro que estaba bromando, sólo quería ver como habrías reaccionado. Yo... tengo a Yamada, ¿no? Él me quiere a mí y yo quiero a él, sólo nos tomamos una pausa, pero las cosas van ser mejores, estoy seguro. Lo siento, no quería asustar...” el mayor le tiró cerca, le abrazó y paró sus palabras confundidas.

“Yuri.” le murmuró al oído, mientras el menor extendía el brazo y apagaba otra vez la luz, como si la oscuridad le diera alivio, como si no quisiera que Yuya le mirara a los ojos.

“Llámame otra vez, Yuu.” le dijo en baja voz, al cerrar los ojos.

“Yuri.” repitió Takaki, al abrazarle más fuerte. “Yo... me asombraste, lo siento. Tú eres importante para mí. Eres especial, siempre lo fuiste.” empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

“No hace falta que digas nada, Yuuyan. De verdad, no importa.” Chinen soltó el abrazo y llevó las manos en los hombros del mayor, al tratar de empujarle contra el colchón. “Tengo ganas de tener sexo, Yuuyan. Dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿vale?” le dijo, rápido, al tratar de meterse encima de él.

Takaki le echó un vistazo furioso, le cogió las muñecas y le mantuvo quieto.

“¡Yuri!” le reprochó, enojado. “Déjame terminar, por favor, y no saques conclusiones. Ni me saltes encima, gracias.” añadió, irónico. “Te quiero, Yuri.” dijo luego, con simplicidad, como si fuera algo que siempre había pensado, pero no había osado decir.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio que pesaron para ambos después de eso.

Chinen no estaba seguro, y Yuya se había dado cuenta. Le miraba con duda, el entrecejo fruncido y la expresión de quien quería creerle, pero no quería arriesgar de hacerse daño.

“Te quiero, Yuri. Lleva meses que las cosas están mal con Hikaru. Prácticamente acabó entre nosotros, aunque ninguno de los dos quiere admitirlo. ¿Por qué piensas que habría estado contigo últimamente? ¿Por qué crees que me habría acercado tanto a ti? Te quiero, Yuri, y punto.” terminó, al morderse un labio.

Chinen no dijo nada más.

Le abrazó y se dejó abrazar, y Yuya sintió su cara húmeda contra el hombro, pero otra vez no comentó.

“Pues...” dijo Yuya, en tono ronco. “Mañana tenemos que comprar el chándal, ¿verdad? Y la navaja y el cepillo de dientes.” le dijo, en tono coloquial.

Chinen se alejó, al reír y al secarse los ojos.

“Y los zapatillos. Y voy a tener que comprarte también un tazón por el desayuno.” añadió, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Y luego deberíamos meter una foto de nosotros en tus estantes. No hay ninguna.” Takaki suspiró, feliz. “¿Hagamos algo mañana? ¿Vamos a algún lugar?” propuso luego, al acariciarle la cara con el dorso de la mano.

Chinen lo pensó por un rato, luego sonrió.

“Yokohama. Quiero ir allá.” respondió, alegre.

Yuya asintió vigorosamente, luego se tumbó y llevó al menor consigo, haciéndole apoyar contra su pecho.

“Yokohama está bien.” aceptó, luego sonrió travieso. “Mi coche, mi música. Vamos a escuchar los KAT-TUN, lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Chinen levantó la cabeza, al echarle un vistazo sarcástico.

“Ambos sabemos qué vamos a escuchar los Arashi, Yuuyan.”

“Eres despótico.” se quejó el mayor, sin dejar de sonreír.

“Y tú tienes gustos musicales horribles.”

“¡No es verdad! ¡A ti te gustan los Arashi sólo porque estás enamorado de Ohno-kun!”

“¿Celoso, Yuu?”

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, levantó una ceja y olvidó la discusión.

Luego volvió a abrazar a Chinen, al girarle de manera de estar el uno frente al otro, y le dio un beso en los labios.

“Te quiero, Chinen Yuri.” murmuró.

El menor se apretó contra de él y suspiró, feliz.

“Yo te quiero también, Takaki Yuya.”


End file.
